The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for verifying die clamp position within a press machine.
Press machines are used for various metal working operations, such as stamping, forming, drawing, shaping, trimming, piercing, bending, or other metal working processes. Press machines are used in many industries, including automobile manufacturing to form various parts of vehicles. The press machines typically accept different die sets for pressing and forming different parts. The die sets are changeable by coupling and uncoupling the various die sets in the press machine. Die clamps are used to securely couple the dies in the press machine.
Problems arise when the die clamps are improperly positioned between the slide of the press machine and the die. For example, operation of the press machine when the operator forgets to put one or more of the die clamps between the slide and the die or when the die clamps are left in the slide and the die during the change-out procedure for the die set may cause damage to the press machine. Components of the press machine may be broken or sheared when the die clamps are improperly positioned. When damage occurs, the press machine experiences downtime for repair. The materials and labor costs for the repairs may be costly. The downtime of the press machine may increase overall manufacture time and costs of the vehicles.
Some known press machines use automated die clamp assemblies that automatically clamp the die to the slide. These assemblies may also include sensors for verifying the position of the clamps. However, such automated die clamp assemblies are expensive. Additionally, they occupy space in front of the press machine, which may interfere with the slide and the transfer mechanism for the die sets.